


Auf alles vorbereitet

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, Growing Old, Growing Old Together, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Tony war auf alles vorbereitet gewesen. Nur nicht auf das.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Auf alles vorbereitet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prepared for everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811773) by [Ruquas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas). 



> Für die SteveTony Games, O1 - Growing old together, Extra Fill auf Deutsch

Es gab nicht vieles, von dem Tony ausging, das es ihm nicht passieren konnte. Es gab nicht wirklich viel das als ‘Unmöglich’ galt wenn man mehrfacher Milliardär ist. Noch weniger, wenn dein Name Tony Stark ist.

Jeder nahm an, das Tony auf alles vorbereitet war. Vermutlich deswegen, weil Tony es war. Es wäre nicht klug, keinen Plan B zu haben. Oder einen Plan F. Das war das erste was man lernt wenn das ganze Leben für den Rest der Welt eine Daily Soap war.

Aber wo Tony nicht drauf vorbereitet war, war… alt zu sein. Und er war es nicht. Nicht wirklich. Achtundsechzig war kein wirkliches Alter. Es gab so viele, die um einiges älter waren. Mehr Falten haben. Mehr Krankheiten hatten, obwohl sie gut gelebt hatten. Nach allem was Tony getan hatte, wie er gelebt hatte… er hatte einfach nicht erwartet, alt zu werden.

Erst recht nicht mit jemanden. Erst recht mit Steve. Steve, der aussah wie sechzig, vielleicht fünfundfünfzig. Und nicht als wäre hundertzwanzig… und ein paar Zerquetschte. 

Aber hier stand er und sah Steve dabei zu, wie er versuchte ein Baumhaus zusammen zu bauen für Peter’s Tochter, während er schlimmer fluchte als jeder Seemann. Und natürlich jegliche Hilfe verweigerte, da er noch immer Stur wie ein Esel war.

“Was guckst du so?”, fragte Steve plötzlich zwischen die Bretter hindurch. Die Lachfalten um seine Augen waren tiefer als noch vor ein paar Jahren. Tony zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern und warf ihm einen Handkuss zu.

“Ich guck doch gar nicht, Soldat.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, at the moment it could take me a bit to respond to comments due to heavy anxiety. I can assure you, I read the comment and will get back to you as soon as I can <3


End file.
